yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 3 Episode 23: A Date or a meeting...?
DarkKeyome: In a calm state... I sat in the middle of my Dojo. Both of my arms extended out. I was in a squatting position with chains around my wrist that were hooked to large dumb-bells that weighed about 500 lbs a piece... the Zen music played in the dojo that had a soft tune to it... I never was a big fan of the music genre at first but my dad got me to love it later on. I rose slowly with the weights lifting my self up... and then back down easily with the added weight of 1000lbs on my body. ( Go see most recent episodes ' Next time I wont be so easy' and keyomes body to see the training periods of being able to excess said ability.) I had called Isabel awhile ago... eh but she hadnt made it here yet. Typical women are always late sometimes haha. I thought it was the other way around. My body wasnt the same as it was a year ago... when I was sitting in her host club with my arm ripped off... I was scronny then... I was weak. But not anymore. I wasnt that stupid hot head kid anymore... I looked stacked out, completely... mostly due to the training my arms had grew in mass along with my chest and upper back area. My abs were always toned but now all the way down to the Ken marks. Getting down and placing my right hand down onto the ground I lifted the rest of my body easily into the air... holding myself up by two fingers as I rose my body up and down into the air in the handstand position. I was wearing my weighted sweat pants,a pair of large weights around my waist and wrist... and my Karate gloves. If she came in at any moment all she'd be met with is me doing the strideful work out. “...55.....56...” IzzyDaPada: We had been outside the Kagemaru Dojo for about 3 minutes but I had been on a business call. "Yes..haha no no it isn't anything like that. But I wouldn't mind setting up some-place else while the Lounge is getting rebuilte. *pause as the other person talked* Make it directed towards me please. Check. No cash..leads to many problems. Thank Mr. Hashimoto for your buisness with the Wakahisa Clan..Well I'm flattered you thought of us first." The twins both shuffled out of the car and motioned for me to hop out of the car as I made my way out of the car as I let out a breath hanging up the phone. Handing it over to Daichi I nodded my head. "Note that Mr. Hashimoto is letting us use his Lounge for a evening..But he is a pervert.." I frowned a bit. But Keyome had called prier to the owner of the building and wanted for me to come over, so. I took a drive over to see what he needed. Entering the dojo, I was greeted with the sight of Keyome working out. Both the twins chuckled before speaking in a hush tone towards me. "Seems your going to get your butt handed to you Miss." I shifted my glance towards them both. "Positive renforcement..check..This is why I brought you two with me..makes sense.." The twins let out a hardy laugh as I approached Keyome with a look that translated as *I am going to get my butt handed to me.* But I gave him an apologetic smile to him. "7..8..9...*giggled at being clever* I apologize for the delay Mr. Tasanagi..business call had me tied up for a bit." I waited to see if he had lost count as I a few feet away from him. DarkKeyome: “ 156....157.... 7.....8....9....10..1-...” I blinked realizing that I had indeed lost my count. I was met with a pair of feet and looked up to see who it was. “ Ahhh took you long enough.” I said smiling at her pulling myself from the ground I brushed my hands down on my pants. “ Ah but atleast you came..” I snapped one of my fingers. One of my men came in with a box. I took it from him, nodded and bowed. He returned the favor. As I rose back up I turned to eye her. “ Here... go change into these..” I said handing her the box. A Tank top, and a pair of sweat pants. And my old Karate gloves I used for sparring. “ We never got to finish our training...And I was wondering about some things. Mostly prior to how you got kidnapped Back during my last GMAF.... “ I said recalling the events. Quickly shaking my head trying to nudge them out of my mind. “ Hey Daki... Daichi... got some new workers who joined my Corporations the other day. From Brazil... They wanna go around... see the town. You guys uh..” Showing them the keys to my Rose rose. “ Giving her a ride around town huh?” I said smiling a bit dangling the keys over Isa's head. I'd wink at them... to let them know just what I meant. ( Meaning he wanted them to go sleep with his new employees :D)) “ You can say no. But if you do choose to stick around feel free to take a tour throughout the building. Our watch me and your Chairmen train.” I bet they were wondering...'Why is he bossing us, and our boss around'. Ahh... I think this Chairmen stuff is getting to my head. Because I wondered the same thing as soon as I was done talking. IzzyDaPada: I let out a soft giggle as he started to lose his count. *Score Nakayama One - Tasanagi Zero* I gave him a look but with a smile still on my face as he said at least I came. Which made me wonder if he thought I wouldn't have came over? Hmm.. But with the snaps of his fingers and the appearance of one of his men with a box. I left the thoughts in the back of my mind now. When Keyo offered me the box I took them gingerly and looked down at the box and up to him as I nodded and smiled. "Alright." I offered him a weak smile, I remembered some parts of the kidnapping and most of everything before, but a slight shiver ran up my spin a bit remembering the old man keeping me as a prettied up, dressed down doll under drugs or spell. It still lingered on me as a nightmare. But I kept that to myself. The boys looked at Keyome like he was talking Russian to forigen Japanese students and blicked as he winked at them. Taking the keys from him that dangled over my head they would look more professional then anything. Daichi spoke up first "We wouldn't mind showing her around. But.." After he fell quiet he looked down at me and I shrugged. "You deserve what ever male testosterone comes towards you both if you so choose to forget some morals of playing the good male host I know you both could be?" The twins looked at me like they were teengers even though they were in their twenties. "Miss Nakayama!" I shruged and offered them a smile. "Who says you both are bound by Geisha code? Just be gentelmen.." They blinked at me as they bowed humbly and respeectfully and backed out of the dojo going to do their own thing. "Now..should change.." I shifted my look around and frowned a bit..Putting the box down I looked Keyome square in the eyes. As I walked up to him and turned him around and smiled. "No peeking..." I walked back to the box and opened it up kneeling infront of it and started to ruffle in the box, taking out the shirt laying it out and pulling out the sweat pants next. Tearing off the the casual kimono I was wearing (HAHA :P) I slip on the pants first. Shifting my look around feeling like I was being watched..but kept my face blank even if my cheeks gave away my feeling. But my black hair covered up most of my face. Next was the shirt..As I had left my hair down I felt a slight bit more comfortable as I slipped off the kimono and picked up the shirt and slide that onto my body, well, tried to cover the rest of my body but noticed it did only about well..it did only cover about my brests..it left my entire midsection open. I let out a awkward sounding noise as I wanted the shirt to go down further but it only did one of two things, not what I aimed for it to do, or it expoded my breasts so I went with keeping my breasts covered. *Men..men..* I looked down to see the gloves last I reached down and picked them up but also carefully folded the kimono up and placed it in the box for later purposes and closed the box and turned around back to face Keyome and put my hands on my exposed hips. I had some muscle on my arms and my body. But it didn't really stand out. I still had a feminine body. "Alright. Changed. You may turn around.." I kept my hair done but I tried hard to keep the blood from rushing to my cheeks again as I waited for Keyome to turn around..and possibly make fun of my small lanky body. DarkKeyome: I had turned around like she wanted me to...well.. for maybe a second. I turned around just in time to see the woman shuffle herself down into her clothing. Well more so when she managed to get her breast within the shirt. She had her back turned for that part but I still saw them. When she turned around to tell me to turn around she'd be met with a stupid blush I’d be doing my signature laugh with my right hand behind my head. ( http://media-fanart.theotaku.com/27537-20050307032025.jpg)” Hahah... I’m sorry. I uh... couldnt help myself.” I said laughing a bit as she turned around. Before she got a chance to rage, yell, or scream at me. I would have latched my hands out to her waist pressing down on her stomach. “ Hm.. OK. So your fit enough I already knew you were. But now I know for sure.” To be honest. I liked my women with a bit more meat on there bones. But eh, for the training we were going to do she was just fine. “ Alright... so first things first. “ I took a step back. Then sat down criss crossed on the ground. Extending my hand out so she would sit down and do the same thing. “ Once you sit down grip my hands...” I said to her smiling. IzzyDaPada: I blinked as I was met..greated..but now dumbfounded most part when I saw him blush...*Oh god now much did he see!?!?!?* "You..how.." Before I couldn't get out anything of my mouth he gripped onto my waist whiched caused me to blush bright red as it was just skin to skin contact, but he would press down onto my stomach and comment on the fact I was fit. (I think I need an adult) I was still lost at the fact he touched my waist/stomach area..Not even Hajime had that kind of contact. (I so need an adult now) Reganing my composer in a bit, I did as he did and sat down cross legged. I look his hands and gripped his hands with trying to get a grip of myself as I mummbled out. "If you aim for a trust excerise..you should have aimed for it in the beginning.." I aimed the comment in a teasing mannor as I returned the smile back. *Oh goodness Nakayama..a man just touched your stomach...your Oka-san would have killed you if she was still alive..oi..but his hands were strong..Focus!! *Mental head shake*" DarkKeyome: When she took my hand I gripped her hands tightly. “...OK. I’m still rusty at this... but bare with me. Im going to see just what Chi you have though I kind of already have a feeling as to what it is already.” I too a deep breathe. “ OK... Take a deep breathe with me...” I said to her as I took in the air into my lungs and exhaled out of my nose. “ OK... Now. I need you to... relax. Close your eyes... and think of a place that you'd like to be. Think of all the things that would make you happy... and your most cherished memores...” If she did as I said. She'd be closing her eyes. “...Ok..good...” I closed my eyes. And opened my eyes as they began to glow a bright red as I eyed her form. Depending on what her mind state went into. I'd be able to determine just what her Chi was. My eyes focused on her form. I could feel the heat from the Oni known as Okami that resides within my body as I looked at Isa through his eyes right now. IzzyDaPada: I nodded my head listening to him, finding my Chi? This was going to be a nervous experience. I took in a deep breath the same time he did and released it. Shifting myself as I closed my eyes, finding a balance and relaxing myself and doing as Keyome said. I closed my eyes and went over what he wanted me to do, To think of a place, things that would make me happy, my cherished memories.. and I thought of a place I wanted to be.. It was a calm place within a temple that was within the city, I had visited a few times in a time of great need. It was peacefull there, centering. Next I thought on what made me happy. My Geisha family made me happy, the twins ever protecting presence..That feeling of Keyome's presence being there if I ran into trouble. I held in that sudden erge that made me want to squirm as I held on to my relaxed state. Cherished memories...This took me a moment as I didn't really cherish alot..I lived day to day just living..but I took in a breath and let it out as I went over the memories in my head. A memory I possibly heald dear was when I had gotten my colors as a Geshia..it made everyone happy around me, and proud. But..the biggest one I cherished the most was not that long ago it felt..when I saw Keyome wake up. Though I played the tough act so he didn't have to see that from me, the talk between him and Donnie and the Kiss simply didn't make sense to me, and the kiss REALLY confused me. But I charished it though I didn't let it go to my head like any woman would. DarkKeyome: When she closed her eyes I felt the warmth of her energy almost... she had her dark times clearly. But... the fact that she could think of the happier parts of her life so easily showed me a small of insight on what kind of Chi she possed... over the course of time I had discovered that I was growing more and more fluent on detecting who's Chi is what. Now all I had to do was be around them... it was becoming kind of like a 6th since. I closed my eyes my red... slowly reopening them as I eyed over her form I could literally see the blue... maybe white tinted aura that poured itself around her body. I... could feel Okami speak within my mind as he looked through my eyes. Inside of my head I had the Demon in chains... bound to the ground. He couldnt move... and I slowly ate away at him. Makes you think who's the real demon here huh... “ This girl... Haha... it makes since..” I turned around eyeing the demonic wolf as I bore my eyes out at him he smirked. “She... is just like her. And you... are just like him. I should have known the moment you were able to actually defeat me in your mind..... History must actually repeat itself.” I turned completely staring at him and lifting my head just a bit. “ You speak in riddles Demon. Speak what you truly mean..” He simply chuckled that sinster laugh laying his head down. “...All... in due time..” He said as my eyes turned to there orginal golden brown... I was no longer using him to see, so with his eyes being gone I no longer saw her aura. “ Chikara no Hadou..” I said in a light tone. If she opened her eyes she'd see me tilting my head to the right, my hair hanging over my eyes. “ You have Chikara no Hadou. The light Hadou.” I said smiling at her. “ So.. basiclly that means your good natured. Your um.. your calm and you have a good path ahead of you.” I smiled at her, my hands still gripping her own. “...Hm... well alright then. I can teach you how to use it if you want.” I said smiling at her finally letting go of her hand and standing up. IzzyDaPada: It seemed like a while before he spoke to me. *Chikara no Hadou* Which caused me to open my eyes and look at him. With his head tilted to the right, looking at me, hair hanging over his eyes. I giggled inwardly to myself thinking he needed a hair cut, but it gave him differen't features when he had long hair. He did look, attractive with it. Pulling me out of my womanly thoughts, Keyome explained what he meant by Chikara no Hadou. Light Hadou. I blinked a bit when he said I had a good nature, and calm and a good path ahead of me. But, I returned the smile and nodded my head as an acknowledgement so I didn't feel like an idiot for not being able to say anything. Again the womanly thoughts came back as I thought he had a wonderful smile, and he honestly needed to smile a lot more. It did him favors. "That would be great. I wouldn't have to rely on the twins less often then." I'd laugh a bit, he would still smile, god I love his smile. *Nakayama...focus...* He finally let go of my hands and stood up, I felt..disconnected in a way.. *Why..don't..no..Nakayama..just don't even..but...his hands..* I pushed myself up and brusehd at my backside like there was something there to help me not look like some fool. But now focusing back on Keyome. I put my hands on my hip and cocked it off to one side, it did look suggestive as I was wearing..well..less clothing then normal, and my hips were more exposed then normal. Maybe he liked his woman thicker? *I am skinny...Maybe I need to eat italian food? UGHHHHHH Focus* and offered him a big smile. "So...Sensei Tasanagi...where do we start off first." DarkKeyome: I smiled and crossed my arms as she called me her sensei. Haha that was flattering. Her smooth silky skin caught my attention though all sexual tension ive had as of lately dont really occur as much anymore. Man I must be growing old fast. But anyways... her eyes, even when her and Haji had a thing they caught my attention.. to see them now.. they looked stronger from when were kids... like she had been through a lot. And still had the ability to push her self through the trials. I remember when Haji brought her around all those years back. Haha... man she's came up a lot since then. She's starting to look more and more like a grown woman every time I see her... and im starting to respect her as one. “... haha man I only hear that from the Kids in District 1 and even then I tell them to call me big brother.” I said rubbing my neck. I loved kids... honestly I just wished they all were destined to stream from the path of gangs, violence, the Yakuza etc. “... Hm. I’m not sure... I don’t think I could honestly teach you ahwole bunch about Chikara no Hadou. But... I can teach you how to channel it..” I took a step back and got down in my stance, a traditonal Karate stance... I closed my eyes and all I heard was the sound of a jerking chain... Jerking Okami's chain within my mind. My eyes began to burn and glow a bright red as I pushed the demonic forces from my body in a smooth wave of red energy... to her I know she could see it. It'd flame over my body. I looked at her still in the stance. “...With me.. I have to pull out the hate... and the anger from within myself... all the things that have been done to me.. and with it.. I can pull out my Satusi no Hadou...” I got out of the stance and let go of the stance standing straight up. “ The first task I need you to do... is find yourself...go somewhere you can be alone... and contemplate on all the things in your live.. and cut lose ends... on the things that you need to cut...” with that last part.. im sure she'd know what I meant. “ As for now... your dismissed.. thats all I wanted. Hahah... Now. Lets go out to that movie huh? Your paying though i'll pay for the food... by the way have you ever seen..” I'd pull my arm around her neck in attempt to pull her out of the room with me talking about any and everything. Our voices treading down the hallways before evantually exisiting the dojo floor. IzzyDaPada: I offered a large smile and laughed. "I think its out of respect they call you Sensei." I offered him a nod in acknowledgement in his offer as he took a step back. Watching as he took his stance in a tradtional karate stance. I eyed his form as he closed his eyes. What I noticed from the outside was the red glow that took to his body. It made me blink as I watched. It amazed me to the say the least. The raw energy he could use, but why red? But he answered my inner questions. *Satsui no Hadou..hate and anger..* Taking a normal stance again, the bright red glow deminished now. I nodded my head as he gave me some things to do..Cut lose ends..I took in a breath and let it out..I knew which ones he meant. I was ready to cut them..but was I really ready to? This alone time for myself will help me answer it. I laughed as he said I was dismissed. Shaking my head. "Alright. Seems not so easy. But it will be my number one goal. And lets..." As he he said I should pay and what he did next would cause me to blink. The pulling his arm around my neck in the attempts to pull me out of the room with him. It was something someone else wouldn't have done. But, I followed, but, out of no where I reached up and took his hand in mine. "Such a gentelmen to make a lady pay her way in. Alright, I shall pay. But I choose the food.." Their voices echoing down the hallways before becoming unhearable in the dojo. DarkKeyome: I couldnt help but laugh. “ Hahah all the cool guys make the girls pay now-a-days.” even though I was just kidding. I was going to pay more than likely. I pulled out a T-Shirt from the laundry room on the way out of the building. Cant be leaving out shirtless and all. We came outside finally making our way to my car. I had finally gotten my liscene about 2 months ago at the age of 20 yessss I know late bloomer. I got into the Phantom, it was clear and smooth. The Car repersented money for sure. It reperesented power to most people, status. After opening her side of the car I stepped into, slowly closing the door and just as soon cranking it up. The engine.. didnt even purr thats how smooth it was. I pressed the gas and we began to drift off into District 2 leaving out of the Kagemaru Parking lot. “ Alright... so.. Where do youuuu want to gooo.” I said looking around at the city as we drove through. It seemed like a lot better of a place during the day time. IzzyDaPada: I giggled a bit shaking my head hearing him talk about how the cool guys are making the girls pay. I must not know society. Maybe thats a good thing. We walked out of the building, as Keyome grabed a shirt, though I could of said he was best without it, but in public. It was wise to have a shrit on. As we approached his vehicle I smiled at it, a Phantom. A rich mans car, though I couldn't say much. My car was the model of a Phantom, but more of the nodelmens car if you were to give a car a title of any sort. He opened my side of the car as I slipped into the side and closed it. Hearing the car turn I let out a nose as I stretched out my arms above my head then slip the gloves from my hands stretching out my arms. As we drifted into D2 I looked around and thought quietly about where we should go. "Hmmmmmmmmmm. I have never tried Italian food...." I looked down sort of embarressed as I addmitted that. Then looked at him and offered a smile. "How does that sound..? Though, I think if I were to go in like this..They would wonder why the owner of Nakayama Corps was dressed like she just left her personal gym." She smiled and laughed at her statment. It was funny though. DarkKeyome: I drove the car smoothly as I listened to her speak of Italian food. “Italian food huh...” I said with a lightly focused look on my face. When ever I had a serious thought.. my nose twitched and I hated it... “ I think I know a spot yeah.” Honestly I did, I wouldnt tell her why... but hey. It's busniess. A great Majority of the District 2 stores pay a small protection fee of 1000$ a month bill while I pay for the total expenses of them renting the place out to have said store there. Yeah... I proabbly lose more money that way. And to some people it may be seemed as a crime... but thanks to me doing that. I've tottally put the Diamond clans funds down the drain. They were dependent on those suckers who just didnt have the funds to pay for there place of shop offering them loans... then when they didnt have there money when the time was up... they took everything the owner had. They loved to go after the guys who had daughters. Didnt matter how old to them either. All were fit for the sick sex trade system. As we pulled into the parking lot of the iltaian resteraunt. It was clear to see that we were in the border part of District 1 and 2 where they meet. The resteraunt was called. “ Ralpheals mean cusines.”.... I stared at the name of the place and couldnt help but scracth my head. “....Eh...?” I said looking at her for her approval of some sort. “ I mean... I heard its pretty decent and all... worth a shot I guess..” IzzyDaPada: I nodded my head with a smile on my face when he voiced my suggestion back. I couldn't help but smile at how his nose twitched but then quickly turn away, obviously it meant something. But I crossed my legs in the car as I watched the things went by until we were in the boarder part of District 1 and 2. I never saw this part of the cities at all. It seemed strange to me. I kept my silence and eyes out the window. When we pulled up to the resturant I was broke out of my silence and leaned forward and looked at the resteraunt and then heard him talk about it. I looked at him and smiled at him. "Looks good. Lets go in!" I sounded exicted because it would be my first time I had something close to Italain food. I almost could say...I looked like a child with the way I looked then down at myself then looked at him. "You think..they would allow me in like this." I blinked a few times, honestly wondering if they would. I was half dressed for my own tast. But..maybe if I had someone elses opinion, I could feel a little bit better about it. DarkKeyome: I stepped fully out of the car. My hands deep within my pockets I eyed the place. And it brought me back onto a memory... of when this story used to be a Comic book place. **** Flash back*** A 14 year old Keyome was with a couple of his friends. Taco, Haji, and another kid around the block known as Gearldo. “ Ahhh Keyome, look you were right they really did build a comic book place here said Taco.” A 14 year old keyome walked to the windwo to see an Older guy yelling his head off at one of the boys in the store. The boy's name was purple. Who would later on become the serial killing rapist that ran rampid in the cities for a numerous amount of years before he was killed. The old man ran the boy out of the store for stealing more or less. The 3 boys walked into the store... Haji spoke up being the oldest. “ Um.. Excuse me..?” The older gentle men turned. Eyeing the boys for a moments notice before he huffed himself over behind the desk. “ Names Naguren kids... Some call me N-man.” Keyome walked over to the Desk where the older man sat. “ You boys still in high-school?” He said rubbing his head. “ Yeah, im a sophomore... Keyomes a Freshmen. And Haji's a Senior.” The older man nodded. “ Ahhh I see I see. Do you boys hang out often?” They all nodded. “ Yes sir we do.” The older man nodded once again and pressed his hands together. “ You all seem like nice boys. But.... be honest with me.” His eyes narrowed. “ Are you boy affilated... with the Yakuza clans, or gangs..?” They went silent. And Keyome stepped up. “ I am sir... im in the Kagemaru Clan..” “ I am too sir... “ Said Haji. Taco wasnt though. “ Ok boys... why are you in these things? These “Familes” And gangs...” The older gentlemen pressed his index finger on my forehead. “... All you 3 need... is each other. Not an army of older men and there burdens.” The boys looked at each other then back at the older man who was laughing sweetly to himself.**** Flash back ending**** “... Huh.. what..?” I said looking at her being in deep thought. “ Oh.. well.. they'd have to be a fool to have problem with what your wearing. Everythings going to be fine. “ I said stepping past the car and walking to the door. “ Besides, beauty shouldnt be measured by ones attire. Specaily with someone like you.” I said breifly after stopping to look over my shoulder and proceeding inside. IzzyDaPada: I tilted my head at him noticing his far off look, what could he possibly be thinking? Maybe I could find out over the food. After he spoke I smiled. It resursed me, as I opened the car door and stepped out, and closed the door behind me, as we set for the front door. Following up beside him, he continued to talk, which caused me to blink at him at what he said. I averted my eyes. *Beauty shouldn't be measured by ones attire. Specialy with someone like you.* It caused me to think back to when I was brought to Kamishichiken..but from the more poor district.. ****Flash Back**** "Don't worry little flower...you will be okay.." A seven year old Isabel walking through the bricked streets of Kamishichiken.. She looked up to the man that was escorting her. She couldn't see his face. But as the tears ran down her face from being sent away from her family..*Why can't I stay with hahaoya (Mother) and chichioya (Father)" She whipped at the tears from her eyes as they approached the home that would become her's for a long while. The man looked down at her his face covered." After that, Isabel was left in the care of her Oka-san.. being told the rules of the house what was expected of her growing up, what is was to be a geisha.."I will pay for everything you do..your tutoring..your clothing. Your room and board..You will become a maiko when you turn 15. And pay back what I have spent..In this feild..to show the wealth and honor of your Oka-san and this household will be based on the kimono..mannors and attire is everything. Your beauty is based on the kimono, and how you keep yourself." ****End Flash Back**** It seemed they were worlds apart. But now that I was always outside the walls of Kamishichiken. Now that I was almost 21.. I didn't really have the prodectivness of the walls and tradiction. I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard the *DING DING* of the doors opening as we walked into the resturant and inhaled the smells. "MMmmmmm. I'm starving!" I had to lighten the mood I suddenly put myself in. DarkKeyome: Easy enough we were sat down. And some guy came over, sitting our menu's down. I blinked. The hell is this snail? I thought that was a french thing. I looked at Isabel and then back at the food. “ Ha.. looks like this stuff is kinda gross. So... Ill get this..” I pointed out the Baked Spagettht looking thing.. tch. The hell is this stuff anyways. After the food was ordered and whatever it was that she orderd I began to eat. My eyes seemed low as I was in deep thought. “...So, how are things with your clan..” I said looking over at her. “...Also. There's a reason I brought you out here besides the simple fact of a bit of traning and getting something to eat.” I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. “ Theres some... sick shi-... some sick stuff going on within the city. It's... it's not going to be pretty for anyone. So. Can you do me a favor?” I said sipping on my drink waiting for her response. IzzyDaPada: I blinked at the meni..*what in the world? That is French..* I pointed at the angel hair pasta. "I'll have this." Angel hair..was it actaully angel hair? Very interesting. After the food was ordered and sat infront of us we ate but I had noticed his eyes were low when I, in such a lady like manner was about to bring a bite of the pasta to my mouth. "The Clan is well. Remodeling the Loundge. It seemed needed." I put my fork down and looked at him as he began to talk about some *sick stuff* That was going down in the city. And he wanted a favor? I titled my head as I pushed my bowl of pasta away from me and rested my arms on the table and crossed them leaning forward. "What excatly is this favor Mr. Tasanagi? Information on people?" I had crossed my legs under the table as I started to bounce my foot under the table in what seemed to be a nervous habit of mine. My head was still tilted as I looked at him. DarkKeyome: I focused my eyes on her own and a light smile broke across my face again. “ Its a difficult one. But... your the only person I can turn to for this.” That wouldnt charge me over 2 mil for it. “ A ball... of some sort. A fancy pants... get togeter ball.” I know that this... would more than likely sound crazy. “ I think... that if some of the 'higher ups' within the city had a place to let loose.. and forget about the madness thats been happening it'll do the city some good. And.. would it be too much if I asked that you got this ready within a week? I know thats steep... but look.” I drunk some of my drink again. “ Im willing to pull out some money for you. I know your busniess would love to have some money after breaking ones pockets so hard for remodeling. I'll throw you 550,000 Danz up front. And give you the other 500,000 Danz after its done. AND. We'll split the money for the ball thats earned 30/70. Ill take the 30% while you get the 70. What do you say, deal?” I know... I sound crazy right? Thats a lot of money going out of my pockets? Maybe... but this needed to be done. “... i'll even be your date for it. Would you like that?” IzzyDaPada: I nodded my head as I continued to bounce my foot. I arched my eyebrow. *A ball? How enteresting..* I brought my arms up lacing my fingers together and rested my chin as he went into explaining how it worked out. I didn't see money as hard to part with if it meant for a reasonable cause. But if he was willing to throw down, and have my Clan part-take in the events I couldn't say no. Though 30/70...it was more in favor for me then it was of him..but..it was Keyome Tasanagi sitting infront of me, offering me money now, money later, 70% of the money. But I made enough that I felt like it should be switched up..even offering to be my date? Well. This was perking my interets. Something that did catch my interest, was rare occasion. I kept my fingers laced as I rose my chin up off my fingers so I was able to speak. Taking a few moments to think, I cleared my throat, I reached out for my wine glass of water and took a sip from the fine glass then set it right back down. "You have my attention Mr. Tasanagi. Make it 40/60. You take 40% and you as my date. I will consider it. Give me a week to plan it..and cute my lose end for this training from earlier. And you will have an extravigent ball hosted by the Wakahisa Clan..the finest geishas in all of Kasaihana City." I offered him a smile as I took up his offer. Maybe for once I could get out of a kimono and wear a formal dress. This really did peak my interests quit well. Category:ARK 3